Speakeasy
by OhPenelope5446
Summary: The new bartender in a 20's themed bar meets god-like man with fuckawesome arms and fuckawesome dick..Oh whatever shall she do? ;   I suck at summaries..  Ok so its a smutty o/s written for coachlady1 bday!


**Hey there! This was written for my lovely beta, coachlady1's, bday! I love her so very much and I hope she has an amazing day! Now go give her spankings!**

**Saturday October 3rd, 9:00 PM**

My first night working at the local jazz club, Speakeasy. I was the first woman to work behind the bar here; most were hired only as waitresses. They wanted the men behind the bar and the women to serve. They were trying to stay with the 20's style, and although I appreciated them for the effort, I was in no way going to be a waitress. Besides, when I met with the owner he immediately wanted me behind the bar and not on the floor. I knew my stuff and I could single-handedly run this bar by myself and he knew it.

The waitresses wore the typical flapper dresses with feathers in their hair and 4 inch heels. Behind the bar, the men wore tuxes. Although it wasn't easy, with the help of my friend I managed to find a semi-sexy tux for me to wear.

As I walked through the doors and behind the bar all eyes were on me. I put up my coat and clocked in. Most of the guys here were okay sharing the bar duties with me, but there were a few who seemed to have a problem with it.

"Glad you could finally make it, Swan," said my new manager, James. James was tall and lanky with long, blond, greasy hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail- he had apparently not seen a shower in awhile.

"Clocked in right at nine p.m., sir," I knew from a previous encounter earlier in the week that I needed to tread lightly around this guy. He was one of the assholes that didn't agree with my hiring.

"You are supposed to be here fifteen minutes early to set up," he seethed. What was up with this dude?

"I'm sorry, sir. No one informed me of that rule," I replied.

"I _will_ be putting this on your record. Don't make it a habit." He stalked off.

"Don't worry about him. Most of it is all talk and no action. He'll get over it. Just avoid him like the plague and you'll be fine," I looked over and noticed a tall girl with long, black hair standing on the opposite side of the bar.

"Thanks for the advice," I said. She nodded.

"You must be Bella. I'm Emily. I'm the waitress lead tonight," she offered.

"Nice to meet you, Emily," I smiled, reaching over to shake her extended hand.

"I can't believe they finally hired a woman to be behind the bar. This is kind of a big deal," she added.

"Yeah, so I've heard, but I know what I'm doing," I assured her. She nodded again, and leaned in to offer some advice.

"Just a few quick notes: avoid James if you can; don't get too close to Eric-the one down at the end-because he's a little grabby; and you'll probably do well if you stay close to Emmettt, just in case. He's the big burly one right there," she said, pointing him out. I looked over to see a well-built man currently pouring Guinness for a customer. He looked over at me and winked.

"Good to know," I stated. I was definitely glad to have someone in my corner.

"I purposely requested you for this section of the bar because it's mine and I'd like to help you as much as I can. Some of the other waitresses can get snotty. Avoid the blond one at all costs. She mostly goes to Emmettt anyway," Emily shared. I nodded again as she turned to go.

"Oh, wait," she turned around "Please make sure you have a Johnnie Walker Blue, neat, ready for me at 10:25 on the dot. A very god-like man comes in at 10:28 every Saturday, sits in my section, and requires his drink right away. He's a big shot around here, tips well, and I'd hate to piss him off."

"Will do," I promised.

**Saturday October 3rd, 10:25 PM**

One Johnnie Walker Blue, neat, sat on the bar, ready for the supposed god-like man.

**Saturday October 3rd, 10:28 PM**

The doors opened, and in walked a tall, handsome man with crazy, copper-colored hair. He was wearing jeans and a tight-fitting black t-shirt that showcased the multiple tattoos covering his arms. I was instantly wet.

As I silently prayed he sat down in my section of the bar, he walked right past me and sat down at the booth marked "Reserved" in Emily's section. _This must be the god-like man_, I thought.

Emily raced over to me, grabbed the drink, and ran it to him just as he sat down. He looked up at her and winked.

**Saturday October 10th, 10:25 PM**

One Johnnie Walker Blue, neat, ready for god-like man with fuckawesome arms.

**Saturday October 10th, 10:28 PM**

God-like man with fuckawesome arms was a no-show, and I was surprised at how disappointed I felt.

**Saturday October 17th, 10:25 PM**

One Johnnie Walker Blue, neat, ready for god-like-man with fuckawesome arms. My fingers were crossed, hoping he would actually show.

**Saturday October 17th, 10:28 PM**

He sauntered in this time with a voluptuous blond hot on his heels. Not going to lie, I was insanely jealous. She wore a short, red tube dress and sky-high red heels. She looked liked the devil without the horns.

Since the last time I saw him I had been having recurring dreams with him as the star. Distracted by the mere thought of my dream sexcapades, I didn't notice Emily standing in front of me.

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" she whisper-yelled.

"Huh?" I looked over at a panic-stricken Emily.

"I need a Cosmopolitan, stat!" she said, pointing her thumb at the blond bombshell. Of course she'd want a Cosmo... the typical girly drink. I quickly made my signature Cosmo with Grey Goose L'Orange, cranberry, and cointreau, topped with a lemon twist. It was the perfect shade of pink.

I watched as Emily hurried over to the god's table and laid the drink down. Evil bitch glared over at me and rolled her eyes. The god's eyes briefly looked over then looked away. My face was in flames. What was with this guy? Yes, he looked like a god but why was he treated like one?

**Saturday October 24th, 10:25 PM**

One Johnnie Walker Blue, neat, ready for god-like man with fuckawesome arms while I silently prayed that blond bombshell with fuckawesome tits wasn't with him…

**Saturday October 24th, 10:28 PM**

In walks god-like man, this time with a cute, small, pixie girl with a tailored suit on. She doesn't seem so flirtatious, more businesslike than anything. She gave him evil glares, sighed a lot, and ordered a whiskey sour. Now _that's_ what I'm talking about. I like this girl-even if she's here with _my _god-like man. She looks like she knows what she wants and takes no hostages. We would be great friends.

This week, in my dreams, he's had me in every position my subconscious could imagine. In each of them, he had me screaming in mere seconds, always multiple times in one session.

If only I could test drive…

**Saturday October 31st, 10:00 PM**

Halloween. I'd decided to dress with angel wings. It may or may not have been a purposeful contrast to his devil. Emily was a no-show. I was manning her station while continuing to make drinks for the waitresses in my bar section. I wasn't worried, though-I had this. _I am woman, hear me roar._

**Saturday October 31st, 10:25 PM**

One Johnnie Walker Blue, neat, ready for god-like man with fuckawesome arms while I silently prayed that fuckawesome tits wasn't with him. _If it had to be anyone, at least let it be cute, small, pixie girl..._

**Saturday October 31st, 10:28 PM**

God-like man walked in, dressed as a mafia king-right down to the suit and a fake Tommy gun slung to his side. My heart might have skipped a few beats. Just as I'd seen Emily do a few times before, I walked over and placed the drink down on his table before he sat.

He looked over at me and his smile turned instantly to a frown.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. I was momentarily stunned. I didn't expect this.

"Bella," I stated simply.

"Where the fuck is Emily?" he demanded. How would I know that?

"I'm not sure, sir," I replied, looking anywhere but him.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" he growled. I blushed feverishly, remembering that Emily was always quick when she stopped at her tables. I wish I'd asked one of the seasoned waitresses to serve him.

"Told you she couldn't do it," one of the waitresses stated to another as I walked by. I just rolled my eyes. I could do this.

"Swan!" James yelled. What was this, the asshole brigade?

"Yes, sir?" I replied.

"What the hell did I tell you about the ice?" he asked, pointing to the ice bin.

"Keep it stocked at all times?" I replied, unsure what his problem was.

"Yes, you are below ¾ full. You need to fill up. This will go on your record," he threatened. I sighed and walked back to the back room to fill up my ice bucket. I was seriously considering cutting someone that night. Who did the god-like man think he was… God? As I was filling up my bucket, I heard a noise behind me and turned to see the man himself.

"What are you doing back here?" I inquired.

"None of your business," he growled, as a short blond dressed in similar mafia gear giggled and ran from behind him.

"Whatever," I mumbled, before carrying my bucket back to my station. What an asshole.

A few moments later, Asshole and Giggles came out from the stock room; he had lipstick smeared all over his face. They sat down at his designated booth and immediately waved me over.

"Another round, and keep them coming," he said, while rubbing the girl's leg. I rolled my eyes and made their drinks. Luckily, after that I didn't have much interaction with them. I'd serve their drinks and move on.

Although we were extremely busy I couldn't help but notice Giggles' failed attempts to kiss him. She would lean in only to have him turn his cheek time and time again. After a few attempts, I could tell she was getting frustrated. At some point later, I noticed she had left and god-like-asshole-with-fuckawesome-arms was sitting by himself.

As I was preparing him another drink and debating on what to say to him, if anything, a young man approached my section.

"Yo," he slurred. I immediately could tell this man had imbibed too many drinks. In all my years as a bartender, I'd learned how to handle those who chose to celebrate too much.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I asked, concentrating on making the drink in front of me.

"You can help me by making me a drink and then taking off your clothes," he said, swaying in place as he leered at me.

"Sorry, sir. I won't be able to do either of those for you. I'd be more than happy to make you some coffee and/or call you a cab," I offer, keeping my tone cool and calm.

"Screw the cab. Make me a fucking drink," he demanded.

"Sorry, no can do," I said. I saw Emmettt eyeing me silently asking if he needed to get involved.

"Listen, you whore, I don't care what you say-you're going to make me a fucking drink and you're going to do it now!" he shouted, reaching across the bar at me. Anticipating this move, I quickly ducked away, but before the drunk could get very far I saw a blur pass by and the man was suddenly on the ground. Looking over the top of the bar, I saw Asshole had moved from his spot at his booth and was now currently restraining the drunk.

"The lady said "no," dickhead. I'd suggest you leave before I make you leave and then press charges against you for attempted assault," he spat.

"Get off me, asshole!" the drunk screamed.

"Not a chance. You need to leave now, and don't bother coming back," Asshole said. He stood up, grabbed the drunk by the back of his shirt, and escorted him out the door. Emmettt followed quickly after to make sure things were handled.

I went back to my station to continue my orders. A few bartenders and waitresses came up to ask if I was okay. After I explained to them that I was fine and not to worry, Emmettt and Asshole came back into the bar. Emmettt came around the corner at me as Asshole sat in front.

"You alright there, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, Em, I'm fine. Really. I've been through worse," I assured him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Asshole stiffen slightly.

"Thank you for helping, but I had it handled," I told him.

"You call that handled? He almost attacked you!" he protested.

"I moved out of the way! I was expecting it," I argued.

"How could you expect him to do that?" he scoffed.

"Trust me, most drunks that are like that are very predictable. If they are violent they either attack or pass out," I explained.

"So you just wait til they attack?" he looked incredulously at me. It was kind of hot.

"Well, yeah, because I move out of the way and they fall on their ass, then security or someone escorts them out. I've been a bartender for eight years. This is how it always rolls. Most are harmless," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"What if he comes back?" Asshole asked.

"He won't. He's probably passed out by now and tomorrow he'll wake up and have no memory of how he even got home," I told him. He contemplated my statement for a moment but didn't respond.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get some work done." I spent the rest of the night keeping busy-making drinks and stocking shelves. As we called for closing, I noticed Asshole was still there.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked him. "We've called for closing."

"I know," he said.

"Well, that usually means you have to leave," I explained.

"No, I don't," he said, shaking his head slightly.

"Why's that?" I asked, thoroughly confused. This guy apparently thought he owned the place.

"Because I own this place," he stated.

"What?" I asked, now even more confused.

"Own it, the bar," he clarifies.

"No, you don't. Mr. Cullen owns the bar. I've met him before," I argue.

"Mr. Cullen is my father. He used to own it, but he doesn't anymore. I bought it from him. Technically, it's mine now, but he stays on as Acting General Manager to help do the hiring and whatever else needs to be done," he explained.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Hey, Bella, I'm heading out. You ready to go?" Emmett yelled from the door.

"Almost, Em. I just need to finish this till," I called. I walked over to the register to print out my receipt.

"It's alright, Em, I can assist her out," Asshole said.

"You sure, Edward?" Em asks.

Edward. That was his name. It was oddly... perfect.

"Yeah, no problem," Edward answers.

"You okay with that, Bella? I've actually got to run and met up with Rosie," Emmett said, checking to be sure I'd be alright with Edward. I thought about it for a moment; I wasn't fond of this guy, but he did save me from the drunk. I looked over at Emmett and nodded.

"Yeah, it's alright, Em. Give my love to Rose."

"Will do. See you guys later!" he called, and with that, he left. I was now alone with Edward the god-like asshole with fuckawesome arms who apparently owns the bar I work in and saves me from drunks. Wonderful.

"So I'm going to finish this, then I'll be ready to go okay?"

"Sure." he said, nodding. I began printing the receipts and counting the register. "So you like working here?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm actually surprised that your dad let me be a bartender though," I answered honestly.

"I'm not. It was my idea," he revealed. I looked over at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella, I own this place. Everyone that is hired has to be approved through me first. My dad is just the manager," he explained.

"Well, it's not uncommon that a manager makes all the decisions."

"You're right, but I'm a hands-on owner. I wanted you to work here, and if that meant breaking all my rules just to have you as a bartender then so be it," he admitted. This statement made me blush. I finished counting and returned the money to the safe.

"What are you saying?" I asked, as he stood up and walked around the corner of the bar.

"Bella, I saw you the day you applied, but you didn't see me." He stepped closer to me. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I made the decision that I needed you to work here in some form. When you wouldn't take the waitress job, I decided to break my rule and offer you the bartending job." He reached out and placed his hand on my waist. "It was the best idea I've ever had."

"But you've been a complete asshole to me since I started. You acted like you didn't even know who I was earlier today!" I stated, stepping away from him.

"I acted that way because I was trying to stay away from you. I figured if I was an asshole, maybe you'd distance yourself. I was selfish in wanting you to work here to begin with. After that first day you started, I was scared because I wanted to see you all the time and I hadn't even talked to you yet. Do you know how scary it is to be drawn to someone so intensely when you haven't even had a conversation with them yet?" he asked.

"Is that why you didn't come in on my second day?" I countered.

"Yes, I wanted to try to avoid you, but I failed," he said. I looked at him, confused. "I was here, just not in my normal spot," he admitted.

"Why bring all the women with you, if you wanted me?" I asked, suspicious of his motives.

"They were my failed attempts to distract myself from you," he said. He stepped towards me again, but this time I didn't move away. "But nothing worked. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you," he stated running his hand through the ends of my hair.

Part of me wanted to call bullshit, to say that he just wanted in my pants, but the other part was being pragmatic. I wanted in his pants too. If I was being honest I had thought of him often, too-so his statements didn't seem as far-fetched. I had dreamed of him every night since I first saw him, even before we spoke. I missed him that second night that he didn't show. I knew that he was being honest, because I felt it too. This undeniable attraction between us, like magnets. Unable to resist each other. I reached out and placed my hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. He immediately relaxed into me.

"You have no idea what this tux does to me, or these wings," he stated, absently running his hands over my fluffy, white angel wings.

"I have an idea," I purred, rubbing against his now obvious hard-on.

He grabbed me by my tie and pulled me forward, crashing his lips to mine. My hands immediately went to his neck, his hands now tangled in my hair.

Our mouths parted and our tongues met, battling each other for dominance.

I reached forward, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. I desperately needed to see his arms. His jacket dropped to the ground as I worked on unbuttoning his shirt. Soon that was on the floor as well.

I lightly traced his tattoos, memorizing each line and shape. My hands fell to his toned abs and brushed over his well-defined muscles.

"It feels like I've waited so long for you to touch me," he breathed.

"Mmhmm," was the only sound I could manage as my fingers ran along the edge of his pants. I could see the bulge of his penis straining against his zipper. I reached forward to release him, but he grabbed my wrist before I could.

"Tit for tat, you know," he said, reaching forward to pull the wings from my body. Slowly he loosened my tie and unbuttoned my vest. He added them both to the pile of his clothes on the floor. I kissed him passionately, his hands grabbing my ass and lifting me as he walked us backwards.

Soon I felt my ass make contact with the cold granite of the bar as he put me down. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see him. I reached forward and grabbed his zipper, pulling it down and releasing his cock and I wasn't disappointed. God-like man not only had fuckawesome arms but a fuckawesome penis. It was long and thick and perfect.

He groaned as I held him in my hands and pumped him slowly.

"Fuck, that feels so good," he growled as he pulled me towards the edge of the bar, stripping off my pants and panties in one quick motion.

"Eager much?" I teased.

"You have no idea," he said as his fingers found my sensitive bundle.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so wet," he graoned.

"Just for you," I responded as my hands continued their ministrations on him. He groaned in ecstasy as I twisted down and up, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

I couldn't help but moan in return as he inserted a finger into my pussy and began pumping in and out then upward. I began to wiggle under his touch. After a few more passes, he added another finger. I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed him buried deep inside of me.

"God, I need you to fuck me. Now!" I screamed impatiently, leaning forward and crashing my lips to his. He reached down to grab his cock, lining himself up at my entrance.

"I suggest you lean back and hold on sweetheart," he growled. Those words alone brought me closer to the edge. I leaned back and grabbed onto the bar. Seconds later I felt him begin to nudge into me. I held my breath waiting for him to slowly continue, however without notice he impaled me in one swift motion. I screamed out in pleasure as he filled me so completely.

His movements were hot and fast. I could feel him grow inside of me as he approached his climax.

"My god you are so wet… so tight… fuck," he chanted. He grabbed onto my waist to keep me at the edge of the bar, his fingers deftly rubbing my clit in tight circles.

"Fuck, baby, I don't know how much longer I can last. This is just too good. Too fucking good," he trailed off, his eyes closing. I could feel my own climax building, the intensity of it overwhelming.

"Yes, please. Fuck me harder!" I screamed out as he pulled me further forward and lifted me slightly driving into me time and time again. His fingers rubbing me still as his motions hit all the right spots. I could feel my walls begin to constrict around him.

"Edward!" I screamed as my orgasm overtook me. My mouth was agape as wave upon wave of intense pleasure crashed over me, my walls constricting so violently I knew Edward wouldn't last much longer.

"Fuck!" Edward screamed slamming into me, riding out his own pleasure.

We leaned into each other as we attempted to catch our breath, coming down from our orgasmic euphoria.

"Oh my god. That was amazing," I panted.

"You're telling me," he replied as he pulled out, the loss of contact causing me to frown.

"Hey, no frowning," he said, reaching up and rubbing my cheek.

"I'm ok," I stated. I couldn't help but wonder what happens now. Do we go back to the way things were before? Or do we acknowledge what we have?

"What are you thinking?" he asked, looking at me, worry present in his eyes.

"What's next?" I asked, deciding honesty was the best policy.

"Well, if I have a say-so on what's next it will definitely include this tie again," he said bending down and grabbing it off the floor. "We can do wondrous things with this tie."

"Oh, is that so?" I teased, relieved.

"Yes, it is," he answered, grinning deviously.

"Well then you'll have to show me." I said leaning towards him and kissing him sweetly.

"Absofuckinglutely," he growled. I squealed as he pulled me off the bar and wrapped my legs around him as he carried me towards the office.

Just like that, god-like man with fuckawesome arms and fuckawesome penis and I were at it again-and he showed me all the wondrous things he could do with my tie.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I have one more o/s to post then I'll be posting Shameless Chapter 12! I know it has been awhile but I'm trying to get back into writing. I've been down lately. Thank you all for your kind words and I'll be seeing you soon! **


End file.
